zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Castle (Breath of the Wild)
Hyrule Castle is the fifth and final dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Hyrule Field region of the Central Hyrule province, and it is controlled by Calamity Ganon whom had been sealed within the castle for one hundred years by Princess Zelda though he has slowly been regaining his power by the time Link awakens from the Slumber of Restoration. Several named locations appear inside and outside the castle such as the Hyrule Castle Town and Sacred Ground Ruins. Castle's rooms and locations Lockup Within the dungeon there is a section of Hyrule Castle called Lockup. It apparently once served as the Castle's dungeon as it contains prison cells filled with monsters. Going through Lockup is optional however it will reward Link with valuable equipment. Link can also take on the "Test of the Royal Guard" in which he must defeat a Stalnox imprisoned within one of the cells. Defeating the giant results in Link being recognized as a Knight of Hyrule. He is rewarded with a Treasure Chest containing the Hylian Shield, the strongest shield in the game, which can take up to 27 Guardian's Laser shots before breaking. Once this shield breaks Link can purchase a replacement from the Rare Armor Shop in Tarrey Town once "From the Ground Up" is completed. Library Library}} The Library has many of the entrances leading to the secret underground tunnels and hallways within Hyrule Castle. The library is filled with Lizalfos enemies, which can be killed for their weapons. Using the Magnesis Rune, Link can pull bookshelves out of the walls to reveal secret tunnels that lead deeper into the dungeon while a third conceals a hidden study once used by King Rhoam. One of the secret tunnels leads to a cavern where a Stone Smasher spawns. While most of the books in the library are unreadable there are two royal recipe books that contain recipes for Fruitcake and Monster Cake which are required for the "A Royal Recipe" side quest. King's Study One of Library's metal bookcases conceals the a secret room called the King's Study which contains King Rhoam's Journal and a Royal Guard's Shield. Link can use Magnesis to move the bookcase to enter the concealed room. King Rhoam's Journal contains a record of various events in the King's life such as the birth of Zelda, the death of his beloved wife, and the events leading up to the Great Calamity as well as revealing King Rhoam had planned to be more supportive of his daughter's research but was never able to due to his death during the Great Calamity. Armory The Armory contains several enemies and various weapons including a Royal Guard's Bow, Royal Bow, Royal Claymore, and Royal Halberd. One of the hallways leading to the Dining Hall contains a Weak Wall that conceals a small chamber with a pedestal and a resting Royal Guard's Sword. It is one of the Royal Guard series weapons required to complete the side quest "The Royal Guard's Gear" though any piece of "Royal Guard" series equipment (save for the Royal Guard DLC Armor set) can be shown to Parcy to complete the side quest. During the "EX Royal Guard Rumors", an EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Uniform can be found in the secret chamber where the Royal Guard's Sword pedestal can be found. Dining Hall The Dining Hall is a room containing Moblins which can be fought and killed for their weapons or Link can avoid fighting by disguising himself using the Moblin Mask or Majora's Mask though attacking the Moblins will ruin the disguise. Moblins may accidentally light themselves one fire if they stand too close to one of the lit candles in the Dining Hall which will cause them to attack Link if he is disguised despite not doing anything to them. The Royal Guard's Spear can be found hiding inside the fireplace. There is also many raw and cooked ingredients that can be looted such as Raw Bird Thigh, Raw Whole Bird, and a Molduga Fin. The Moblins in the Dining Hall are all apparently well fed as they will not eat any of the food lying around. The Dining Hall contains an open door leading outside. Guards' Chamber Like the Armory, the Guards' Chamber contains enemies and equipment, as well as some hidden Treasure Chests one of which contains a Savage Lynel Shield. A Falcon Bow spawns on the top floor that can be reached via climbing along the wall as the stairs leading to it are broken. A Moblin wielding a Royal Guard's Claymore guards the room's bottom floor while two Lizalfos guard the main floor under platforms holding Bomb Barrels that Link can drop by hitting their wooden support beams with an Arrow. During "EX Royal Guard Rumors", an EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Boots can be found in the same area as the Lizalfos. Princess Zelda's Room and Study Princess Zelda's Room is the bedroom containing Zelda's Diary which reveals her thoughts and doubts due to the trouble she had awakening her powers, and a rare Royal Guard's Bow above the room's fireplace. There is also a Silver Moblin wielding an Edge of Duality. On a level above Zelda's Room and across a small bridge is a small tower containing Princess Zelda's Study, which contains Zelda's Research Notes and a Silent Princess, which is said to be Zelda's favorite flower. Before the Great Calamity, Zelda took a picture of the bridge leading to her study (taken from the direction of the study) with the Camera Rune which is among the pictures stored permanently within the Sheikah Slate and thus one of the "Captured Memories" thus it is one of the few locations that can be seen as they appeared one hundred years ago before the fall of Hyrule Castle. Sanctum Calamity Ganon is battled in the Sanctum, the throne room located atop the castle. There is a floor with a unique Malice pool in its center above Calamity Ganon's boss room. This area is part of the Sanctum and considered to be the castle's second floor during the events of "EX Royal Guard Rumors" and is where the EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Cap can be found. Entering this second floor room will not trigger any boss battle. Boss battles When Link has freed the Divine Beasts, he will face Calamity Ganon and Dark Beast Ganon with the help from Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, and Daruk and whatever horse Link has. Optional boss battles If Link goes to Hyrule Castle to face Calamity Ganon before freeing the Divine Beasts, he will first have to face the Scourges of the Divine Beasts that have not been beforehand freed and their bosses defeated. Items * Royal Bow * Royal Claymore * Royal Halberd * Royal Guard's Bow * Royal Guard's Claymore * Royal Guard's Shield * Royal Guard's Spear * Royal Guard's Sword * Great Thunderblade * Hylian Shield * Flameblade Locations Inside the castle * Dining Hall * Docks * East Passage * First Gatehouse * Guards' Chamber * King's Study * Library * Lockup * Observation Room * Princess Zelda's Room * Princess Zelda's Study * Saas Ko'sah Shrine * Sanctum * Second Gatehouse * West Passage Outside the castle * Boneyard Bridge * Helmhead Bridge * Hyrule Castle Moat * Hyrule Forest Park * Moat Bridge * Royal Ancient Lab Ruins * Sacred Ground Ruins Town ruins * Castle Town Watchtower * Castle Town Prison * Central Square * East Castle Town * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * Hyrule Cathedral * Quarry Ruins * Water Reservoir * West Castle Town Enemies * Decayed Guardians * Guardian Turrets * Guardian Skywatcher * Lizalfos (Inside the castle) * Blue-Maned Lynel (First Gatehouse) * White-Maned Lynel (Second Gatehouse) * Moblins (Inside the castle) Mini-Bosses * Stalnox (Lockup) * Stone Talus (Mine) Bosses * Calamity Ganon * Dark Beast Ganon Optional bosses * Waterblight Ganon * Fireblight Ganon * Windblight Ganon * Thunderblight Ganon Gallery Hyrule.png|Hyrule Castle before the Great Calamity BoTW Hyrule Castle.jpg|Link wearing the Hyrulean Soldier Armor set with Hyrule Castle in the background Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild dungeons